It's All Coming Back to Me Now
by Gabbymadd22
Summary: Before Casey left for college, she and Derek had a big fight. Now, five years later...she finds out why. Can she get him to forgive her?


**Well…time for me to write another story about something illegal. Taking a break from student/teacher relationships, it's time to move on to…cue dramatic music…**

**INCEST**

**Ok, so first off**_**, no**_**, I don't have a fetish for stuff like incest and student/teacher relationships…I have a fetish for pairings. It's hormonal and most **_**definitely**_** normal.**

**I mean **_**WHO ELSE**_** makes a better pair on Life with Derek except…Casey band Derek themselves. And I'm not sure if it's illegal for STEP-siblings to like each other. I think I saw something like that on Maury or Steve Wilkos or something…**

**Anywho, this is my first Dasey story. I first thought of it when I listened to Celine Dion's version of "It's All Coming Back to Me Now" like fifty million times in a row. In this story, I'm not gonna go through episodes and steal EVERY line and dialogue. I'm just gonna make up the events.**

_**Last point**_**…"He Could Be the One" is now most definitely on hold. I **_**hate**_** starting other stories before finishing up the last, but hey, it happens.**

**Ok…here we go…**

After five years of being M.I.A, Casey decided to visit her family for Christmas. After she graduated college, she pursued a career as a dancer and toured all around the U.S with a famous dance company. Her schedule was so busy that she hadn't seen her family in five years…but there was another reason, too.

Her mother answered the door when she knocked.

"Casey, it's wonderful to see you! We were _wondering_ when you were coming to see us!"

She smiled meekly. "Yes, I am _very_ sorry. I've just been so busy with my dance schedule, I haven't had any time! And I feel _really_ bad that I missed Lizzie and Edwin's graduation."

Nora hugged her tightly. "It's quite fine, they understood. You'll be sleeping in your old room again."

Casey sighed. "It feels great to be3 home. Can I bring my stuff upstairs and freshen up?"

Nora nodded. "Sure, go ahead. Dinner won't be ready for another two hours. Oh, and don't forget to say hi to your Dad in the living room." She turned and went back to the kitchen.

Casey took off her jacket, scarf and hat and hung them on the coat rack. Then she made her way into the living room and saw George lighting the fire.

"George, I'm here!"

He turned and his eyes lit up. "There you are, my gorgeous girl! How have you been?"

She hugged him tightly. "Very busy, but now I'm back."

He patted her head. "That's my girl. Now if only Derek would stop by again…"

She froze. "Wait, _what_?"

George looked down. "Derek hasn't visited in three years. I don't know why, though." He shrugged. "Oh well…maybe he'll change his mind and come again this year."

Suddenly, Casey felt sick. "I'm just gonna go take my things upstairs."

George went back to tending the fire. "Ok, go ahead. We'll call you when dinner's ready. Lizzie, Edwin and Marty should be upstairs too."

As she made her way up the stairs, her head started spinning. _Why would Derek stop visiting? This isn't like him!_

_There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window_

There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever

When she got to the top, she saw Edwin heading to his room from the bathroom. "Edwin, hi!"

His eyes started to sparkle and he ran toward her. "Casey, I missed you!" He flung himself at her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I missed you too. And I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your graduation." She said.

"It's ok, I'm sure your present will make up for it. So how's dance?" He replied.

She shrugged. "It's going quite well. Are you happy that you're out of high school?"

He shook his head. "No way…I'm not cool anymore. I was top dog!"

She laughed. "You'll find a way to be on top again, I'm sure. Hey Edwin, can I ask you something?"

He nodded. "Sure, go ahead."

"George said that Derek stopped visiting two years ago. Do you know why?"

Edwin shrugged. "I don't know…one day he just packed up and left without a word. But oh well. I'm gonna get ready for dinner. See ya, sis." He went back to his room.

Casey felt sick again. She sat down on the top step and took a few deep breaths.

_It isn't like Derek to just…go like that._

Suddenly, she was struck with a flashback to a time when they both sat on that step together.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Derek came home late…_again_ and bounded up the stairs. He stopped when he saw Casey crying on the top step.

"What's up, Case? Monthly bill come again?"

She shook her head. "Go away, Derek. I don't need you to mess with me right now."

Suddenly, he felt the need to comfort her. He sat down next to her. "Case, tell me what's wrong."

"Why do _you_ of all people care? She snapped.

He sighed. "Look, as much as I _don't_ wanna know what's up, there's no one in the house so if you don't tell me, I'm gonna hear your sobbing all night."

She looked away from him. "Max cheated on me. And when I confronted him, he dumped me saying that I wasn't good enough. That I was too _virginal_ for him."

Derek's eyes widened. "Ok, I _did not_ need to hear the virginal part, but Max is a douche. You don't need an idiot like him."

"You're just saying that." She wailed.

He sighed frustrated. "Well…yes. But it's true…if he doesn't like you for who you are, then he's the fool. Not you."

When she kept crying, he pulled her to him and rocked her back and forth.

"You're the better person, not him, Case. He's an idiot." He wiped some tears from her face.

After a while, she composed herself. "Thanks, Derek. I feel a little better now."

Suddenly the front door opened and Edwin and Lizzie came in. The climbed the stairs but looked confused when they saw Casey and Derek.

"Um…what's going on?" Edwin asked.

"Casey, are you ok?" Lizzie asked worriedly.

Derek shrugged. "Casey's monthly bill came and she started PMSing so I had to restrain her before she started throwing stuff."

Edwin made a face and walked around them. "Ewww didn't need to know that."

Lizzie stepped around them. "Edwin, don't be so insensitive!"

When they were gone, Derek pushed some loose hair out of her face. "You ok, now Case?"

She nodded. "I'm fine now. Thanks for comforting me."

He sat there uncomfortably for a few seconds. "Um…Case, I need to tell you something."

She turned to him. "Ok, go ahead."

He stared her and opened his mouth but then closed it and stood up. He _really_ wanted to tell her that he liked her but he just couldn't. "Um…your hair…looks _really_ poofy today!"

He got up and ran back to his room.

She got confused and started patting her hair. It was _not_ poofy!

Back in his room, he was cursing at himself. "Derek, you jerk! How can you _not _tell her! And she's open, so it was the perfect opportunity!"

After minutes of pacing, he sat on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair. "What's the use? We're STEP-siblings, for crying out loud! It's _illegal_! She wouldn't like me anyway, after how I've treated her over the years."

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Casey?"

She turned and saw Marti…now a developing teenager running toward her.

"Marti, how are you?" She asked, hugging her.

Marti smiled. "I'm good. I asked Mom to sign me up for dance classes so I'll be great just like you!"

Casey smiled. "That's wonderful, sweetie! And I have a wonderful present just for you!"

Marti squealed. "Casey…why haven't you been to visit us?"

Casey's smile fell. "I've just been so busy, Marti. I've been travelling all around the U.S, I just haven't had time. "

Marty shrugged. "Ok, I understand."

Casey lowered her voice to a whisper. "Now Marti, I've asked about everyone this question but no one can answer me. Why has Derek stopped visiting?"

Suddenly Marti started to tear up. "Why, Casey, why! Why did you have to say his name, why?" She pushed past Casey and ran down the stairs.

Casey felt awful for upsetting her. She picked up her suitcase and headed to her room.

_I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

She got to her room and smiled. Everything was still neat and in its place. Even her bed was still nicely made. She looked at her wall and saw the collage of pictures…but one particular picture caught her eye.

It was a picture of her and Derek on the night of her Junior Prom. Derek was wearing his tuxedo and she was wearing her prom dress. She remembered how that night turned from a disaster into something not too bad because of him.

And it was before she started dating Max…

_**FLASHBACK**_

It was the night of Junior Prom and EVERYTHING was a disaster.

Her dress became _randomly_ hard to fit in, her air was a mess and worst of all…her date stood her up.

Right when he was supposed to pick her up, he called saying that he changed his mind and went to Prom by himself.

After an hour of sobbing on her bed, Derek came in, still in his tuxedo.

"You're Fairy God Stepbrother is here." He announced.

She looked up at him. "What do _you_ want? Why aren't you at Prom?"

He shrugged. "Well, my date was _hoping_ to snag a hotel room after prom but that was _not_ on my schedule for tonight, so I dumped her."

She blinked. "Well, that sucks. Now we're both stuck here tonight."

"Our night's not entirely ruined, though." He replied. "Just because your friends got you down, doesn't mean your family's with them. Get yourself cleaned up and come downstairs."

He got off the bed and left the room.

Twenty minutes later, she came downstairs and was shocked to see the _whole_ house decorated with random holiday decorations and loud music blasting.

Her parents, Edwin, Lizzie and Marti came from the kitchen with big smiles. The boys wore tuxedos and the girls wore their best dresses and had matching corsages.

"Welcome to the first ever McDonald/Venturi Prom, Casey!" George said.

"What's going on?" Casey asked.

"We felt bad that your date stood you up. So we thought, why should you be at Prom alone when you could have a small one with your family?" Nora said.

Casey smiled and hugged them all. "You guys are the best."

Lizzie looked toward the kitchen. "Oh, here comes your Prom date. And it was _his_ idea."

Suddenly, Derek came from the kitchen with a corsage. He slipped it onto her wrist. "Told you your Fairy God Step-brother was here."

She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Ok everyone, let's dance!"

After an hour of dancing, everyone started to get tired. Nora tapped a glass with her spoon. "Ok, it's time to announce this years' Prom King and Queen."

Marti pulled out a two slips of paper. "After a unanimous vote…your King and Queen are…Derek and Casey!"

Casey squealed and hugged Derek again as George and Nora put their crowns on their heads. George then changed the song. "Now it's time for the King and Queen to have a dance. And it's the last dance of the night."

Derek led Casey to the middle of the living room and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they started to sway.

"Derek, how can I ever thank you? This night has been great!"

He shrugged. "Well, you have one more year to get it right. And hopefully it's not a fiasco."

She giggled. "I owe you one, bro."

After a few minutes of silence, he spoke up. "You look really nice tonight, Case."

She laughed. "Not gonna add a witty remark to that sentence?"

He looked confused. "No, tonight I actually agree with your wardrobe choice."

She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)_

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby

If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back

She walked out of her room and headed down the hall to his room. She opened the door and was greeted by a breeze of his smell. It made her heart accelerate.

She walked in and was surprised to see that all of his things were left untouched. The shocking thing was that his bed was made neatly.

She suddenly noticed an open notebook on his desk. It was written in journal form and was dated back three years.

_Dear journal, _

_Yes, I said journal so it's not cheesy like a diary. So…I've had this feeling that I've been hiding from someone. I really like this one girl, but I can't tell her or it'll cause trouble for both of us. I like her because she never took any of my crap no matter how much I ridiculed her. Eventually…we just got closer and I started falling for her, I guess. Before, I was just like a brother to her. But now…this is hard. I mean, Casey is my STEP-sister, for Pete's sake! It's literally illegal! Oh well. We're graduating soon and we'll go our separate ways and wind up forgetting about each other. I just feel great getting this out._

_From, Derek_

Casey dropped the notebook and covered her mouth with her hand, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

So _that's_ what he's been meaning to tell her all these years! And all these years, she's been hiding just to get away from him so he wouldn't find out how _she_ felt!

But oh well…that was the reason they stopped talking to each other after graduation.

_But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then_

_**FLASHBACK**_

It was after graduation, the night before Casey left for college. She would be attending Queens University along with her friends. Derek would wait a few years…maybe get a better job or so before going to college.

Casey spent her last night packing up her things. Derek walked into the room.

She sighed. "_Still_ never gonna knock, are you?"

He pounced onto the bed. "You'll miss it, admit it."

She zipped her suitcase. "Well, if you need to tell me anything or ridicule me, tonight's the last night. Because tomorrow, I'm gone."

He paused. "Are you gonna miss us?"

She shrugged. "The family, yes. You…not so sure."

She put her last suitcase with the rest of her pile next to the door and sat on the bed. "So…what's up?"

He sat up and took her hands. "Casey…I know that I haven't always been a good brother since George and Nora got married. But I was only acting like a jerk to hide what I've been _really_ feeling."

She patted him on the shoulder. "Awww, you're _finally_ accepting me as a sister. Took you long enough."

He shook his head. "No, Casey. I'm trying to tell you that I _like_ you. And not just brother/sister like. I mean, boy likes girl like."

She stared at him for a few seconds and then laughed. "Ohhhh, very funny, Derek. Trying to not make me sad before I leave tomorrow. Well, thanks for trying."

She stood up but he called after her. "Casey, I'm serious! I really do _like_ you!"

Suddenly, she felt really uncomfortable and angry. "De-REK! What the heck? This isn't funny anymore, so stop playing!"

She stormed out of her room with him following.

"Casey, I just poured my heart out to you and you just shun me like that!"

She turned to him. "Derek, this isn't funny anymore, so why are you pushing it? And even if you _did_, it's freaking illegal! We're STEP-siblings, don't you get it!"

He suddenly looked ashamed. "I know, and I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, but I just can't help it."

She slapped him. "You waited this long…until the night before I leave for graduation to tell me _this?_"

Suddenly Nora and George came running up the stairs. "What is going on?"

Casey turned to Derek, tears streaming out of her eyes. "You know what? I'm _glad_ I'm going away to college so I can _NEVER_ see or speak to you again!"

She turned and ran down the steps and out the door into the cold night air.

Derek felt sick and ran to his room. He locked the door and tried to shut out the noise from his parents and banging on the door.

He blew it…now it way over…

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)_

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby

"He stopped coming after the third year."

Casey turned around; tears streaming down her face, and saw Lizzie standing in the doorway.

"What?" She asked.

Lizzie stepped into the room and closed the notebook. "He thought you would eventually come back so he could apologize. But after the third year of nothing…he just took off and left without a word. He thought that maybe if he left…you would come back to us."

Casey looked at the notebook. "You know?"

Lizzie nodded. "I was outside your door that night and heard everything. You really _did_ hurt him, Casey."

Casey shook her head. "I wish I could take back what I said."

Lizzie shrugged. "We haven't heard from him since. He changed his number and has been M.I.A."

"Dinnertime, everyone!" Nora called from downstairs.

Casey wiped away her tears and headed downstairs.

At dinner, she picked at her food.

"If only Derek were here…he'd be glad to see you back." Nora said.

George shrugged. "Well, wherever he is, I'm sure he's happy."

Suddenly the front door burst open and a familiar voice rang through the halls.

"Hey, family. I'm home!"

Derek walked into the dining room, looking the same but slightly older. Casey took one look at him and then looked back at her plate.

_When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now_

Marti ran up to him and threw her arms around him. "Smerek! You're back after all these years!"

He smiled and hugged back. "I missed you, Smarti! And I brought you a cool present!"

He eyed Edwin and Lizzie. "Congratz, graduates. Hope all is well."

They just nodded without looking at him. Nora kissed him hello. "It's so nice to see you! And look, your sister's back too!"

"Go upstairs and freshen up for dinner, Derek." George said.

Derek eyed Casey and nodded. "Ok, fine."

He turned and went up the stairs.

Casey suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Can I be excused? I…have to use the bathroom."

She went up the stairs and knocked on Derek's door. "Derek…can I come in?"

He answered with a sad look. Wow…first time you actually _knocked_. But fine…"

She went inside and shut the door. "How have you been?"

He picked up a magazine and lay down on the bed. "Peachy…been taking up odd jobs, making good money."

There was an uncomfortable silence. She shifted on her spot. "Look, Derek…about what happened the night before I left-"

He interrupted. "Say no more, and we'll put it all behind us."

She decided to try again. "No…I won't say no more. I feel really bad about what I said…I didn't mean it."

He closed the magazine and looked at her. "So after five years missing…you _finally_ decide to bring it up? You really hurt me that night, Case! That was like the first time knowing what a _real_ heartbreak it like. And it was a _double_ whammy…the girl you like for years rejecting you and your own _sister_ shunning you out of her life! And now after five years, you decide to show up out of the blue hoping we can forgive?"

She shook her head. "Derek, it was all happening so fast and you just tell me when I'm about to _leave_! How did you expect me to react?"

He shrugged. "How bout a I don't wanna hurt you?"

She looked down, tears threatening to fall again. "So that's it? Forgive and forget…is that what you want?"

He shrugged again. "I don't know…I still love you. What do _you_ want?"

Her mind started racing and then…without thinking, she pushed him back on the bed and kissed him.

Yes…_kissed_ him. It took him by surprise and he was about to push her off…but the feeling came back and he wrapped his arms around her waist while she cradled his face with her hands.

The kiss was long and finally they pulled back for air.

"Whoa…Casey. My mind is completely blown!"

She took a deep breath. "Mine too…_that's_ why I came back, Derek. For you."

He looked away sheepishly. "Same reason why I left…for you."

They sat there in uncomfortable silence.

"So…what now? Like you said, it's illegal." He said.

She shrugged. "I dunno…we could _try_…as long as no one else knows."

He smiled. "You know I've been good at keeping secrets."

They leaned in and kissed again.

"I love you Derek…" She said. "Am I forgiven?"

He tucked some loose hair behind her ear. "I've never stopped loving you, Case. And yes, I forgive you."

_If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now_

Back at the dinner table, Nora noticed how they weren't fighting. "So…after all these years, have you two _finally_ made up?"

They both looked at each other and smiled. "It took five years…but _yes_." They said in unison.

**The end! Whoah…took me six hours to type this! This is my longest one-shot! Well…hope you like it!**


End file.
